mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150305125205
You don't seem to understand how zone interference works.You mentioned more magic sequences makes it harder for zone interference to work.... Magic sequences have nothing to do with it. "Zone Interference involved using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magics within the user's immediate surroundings. This occurs when a zone has been saturated with a user's magic, rendering the zone "Unable to be Changed", thus overriding the opponent's magic attempt to rewrite the surroundings. " Zone interference saturates all the edios wih the users magical power, either the enemy has stronger interference to override the interference strength of the zone interference of the user or they don't. The entire area is covered in the exact same magical power. The entire area was shielded from being effected by Lina's magic. Extra blades targeted different areas in the fixed zone wouldn't have made a differenc, the four blades couldn't effect the areas they targeted meaning extra blades targeted different locations In the fixed area would be met with he exact same result because the entire fixed area was saturated in the exact same magical power. Lina proved with dancing blades she couldn't alter the edios that Miyuki's interference strength had been applied to. Mist dispersal doesn't alter reality, it deconstructs and reconstructs it. It still requires the MCA to process it. "Tatsuya was only able to freely manipulate two magics. The first was "Decomposition", which was able to render assault rifles into psions. Panicked sounds were heard once more. Relying on his sensory ability, his magic was able to disassemble not just Magic Sequences, but Activation Sequences as well. It was a side effect from a wholly different magic. Identify the design, decompose the design. As long as it was an object, he could translate the physical object into signals, and then rewrite or erase the base design at his leisure. If it was an Information Body, then he could directly disassemble the design. This was one of the most difficult magics imaginable, able to directly interfere with the design information. And it was because he was born with such an ability, that Tatsuya was unable to use other magics. He was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic. His Magic Calculation Area was completely dominated by those two highly difficult magics." It clearly mentions how Tatsuya has to read the structural information and then translate it into signals, this obviously takes time. Masaki activating rupture with a specialised CAD simply takes slightly less time than it takes Tatsuya to read analyse and translate the structural information into signals before he deconstructs it. Non-systematic magic don't require activation sequences. Superpowers have never been thoroughly explained, so a detailed answer isn't possible, but the facts remain as quoted, Miyuki's interference allows her to take control of a fixed area before Lina completes her magic despite a speed advantage. Considering you're so fond of questions, heres one for you. From Miyuki’s body, or more precisely from the coordinates where Miyuki’s body was present a torrent of heavy interference power was released. Zone Interference. With no definite event modification goal, it was anti-magic solely for the sake of disabling other magic. A magic which prevents others from modifying events. A technique to shut down all magic except your own. Lanchester’s square law was established for cases where attacks were scattered and interspersed. It couldn’t be applied to that overwhelming pressure. Miyuki’s Zone Interference made the area a magic null zone. In the face of that both Tatsuya and Lina switched to narrow, high density magics." Lina and Tatsuya were forced to switch to "Narrow" and "high desnity" magics, what makes you think that Masaki could even use 16 air bullets at once from all different directions while under AOE zone interfence... I'd hardly describe what Masaki used against Tatsuya as "Narrow" or "high density" would you?